Prolonged Dreams
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Sometimes with old age you think on what it is you have. And how much you cherish it.


Prolonged Dreams

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

_Note: Possible Major OOCness. Maybe there is, maybe there isn't XD. Either way opened minded people will probably enjoy it more._

* * *

Ciel slept in his bed hugging his pillow to his face. The rational part of his mind telling him to wake up since Sebastian would be there within the next few minutes anyway. But the other part of his mind kept reminding him how comfy his bed was and all he wanted to do was sleep the day away. And maybe eat Sebastian's homemade bon bon's later. He turned onto his back, drool dripping from his mouth as his dreams were suddenly filled with the delicious bon bons. They danced with him in his mind as they played games. This was his heaven for the moment. He was soo into his dream that waking up became a forgotten memory. Atleast until a certain butler started talking.

"Ewww young master that's disgusting." came Sebastian's voice. Popping his heaven like dream into the void. Never to return.

Startled he sat up quickly as his sleep fogged mind cleared. "Huh?!" he uttered as he sleepily looked at his butler. His drool still on his chin.

Sebastian cleaned his chin of it with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket and put it on the end table. Ciel blushed as he mind became aware and he wiped at his mouth. "Shut...shut up!" Ciel shouted as he got off his bed.

"And what dream were you having that brought on such a...shall we say....signal?" he asked as he got Ciel's clothing ready for the day.

Ciel turned his face away, he couldn't very well tell Sebastian it was due to him wanting him to make his special bon bons. "None of your business."

Sebastian eyed his master for a moment, then walked over and proceeded to dress him. "Today's schedule isn't so busy. Would you perhaps like to go shopping? Or get any minor errands completed?"

"No. I'd rather relax." he stated as he finished his tea.

"Then I could recommend swimming in the lake for your leisure. Or perhaps some sort of art project?"

"Hmmmm." he replied as if to say he was thinking about it. "I'll see how long it takes me to finish the last of my work."

"Very well." Sebastian replied as he got up. Following Ciel to the door.

"Sebastian, I want bon bon's for a snack today." he stated. Making Sebastian raise a brow, then smile. He had a feeling Ciel wasn't simply drooling in his sleep over nothing.

* * *

Sebastian smiled as he mixed the ingredients to make the days snack. The chocolate was chopped finely and mixed with the freshest cream. He stirred it as watched it become very smooth. Just the way he preferred it, no lumps or burnt particles in the mixture.

"Sebastian!!!!" Came Bard's voice as he shouted at the top of his lungs. Sebastian himself doing his best to ignore him. "OIE!!!! SEBASTIAN!!!" the voice's volume raised as the chef got closer to where he stood. Finally the door opened. "Hey!! Didn't you hear me calling you?!"

"Sadly." Sebastian stated as he set about making the bon bon's before the chocolate hardened again.

"Well why didn't you answer?!" Bard huff, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm busy." he replied as he put the finished bon bon's on their tray for later. Much later he hoped.

"Well I got a situation here!"

Sebastian just kept on with his work. There wasn't a burning smell or an explosion, so at the moment it seemed Bard had yet to attempt to cook. Which left Sebastian feeling nonchalant about the chef, atleast for the moment. Bard didn't seem to take the hint though as he walked behind Sebastian and took the pot of chocolate away.

"Hey! Give that back! I have no time for your problems!" Sebastian shouted, shocked that Bard would go as far as actually taking the pot. A very childish thing to do in his mind.

"Not until you do something!" Bard responded as he held the pot away from the butler.

"Take care of whatever it is yourself for once!" Sebastian responded harshly as he reached for the pot. The scene looking very much like an older brother keeping a toy from the younger brother, as the younger brother attempted to get it back. "Bard! The chocolate is going to harden! Give it back!" he was getting very frustrated now. And was getting very tempted to just kill him on the spot and eat his soul. If nothing else to make his day a little better. Even if his master repremanded him.

Tanaka came in to the kitchen in his typical chibi form and watched the scene before him. He'd never seen such a childish display between the others before. And he surely hadn't expected Sebastian, of all people to even end up in such a situation. He smiled and laughed cheerily. But soon it started turning abit violent so he decided it was time for him to step in as his normal self.

Sebastian and Bard were so engrossed in what they were doing that they hadn't noticed Tanaka until he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Tanaka?!" they both shouted in surprise. Even as he took the pot from Bard with ease since his attention was now on him. He simply smiled at them both as he placed the pot on the counter and ruffled their hair after, making them both glare at him in protest. "Now, now you should all get along." he said. "Your still very young, so i'm sure you could be doing better things than arguing."

"I would be if he'd leave me alone." Sebastian replied.

Tanaka put move his hands to the sides of their faces and started pinching their cheeks hard, "You two will get along won't you?" he asked as they both winced in pain.

"Okay! Okay!" they both said at the same time. If nothing else to get him to stop treating them like babies.

"That's good." he said before he reverted back to his usual form. He looked at them and smiled as they rubbed their sore cheeks for a moment. Then left he room, leaving them blinking in confusion for the moment.

"That...was weird." Bard stated.

Sebastian hated to admit it but he had to agree.

* * *

Tanaka had gone outside after he'd left Sebastian and Bard in the kitchen. It was such a beautiful day that he decided to drink his tea in the garden.....or atleast...what was left of it. "Ho..ho...ho?" he said confused as he saw the dead garden before him. Then he heard crying coming from the side of the house. Walking to it he found Finni, bawling his eyes out.

"Tanaka!!!" He shouted as he grabbed him. "I messed up the garden again!! Sebastian's going to be mad!!" he wailed. "What am I going to do?! When he finds out he probably won't let me watch tv today!!"

"Ho, ho, ho." was the response he received. Somehow it made Finni feel better however.

"Tanaka....your like a little grampa." he said as he calmed down abit. "Though...i've never had one before." he said with a hint of sadness. But when Tanaka put a hand on his head, the sad tears went away and were replaced by happy tears. "Thank you Tanaka!!" he hugged him tighter.

"Ho, ho, ho."

* * *

After all the weirdness was finished, atleast for moment as far as Sebastian knew he'd finally gotten the bon bon's completed. Though now that he thought about it, after Tanaka had come in he never did find out Bard's situation. He only hoped that was a good sign. He glanced outside, and sighed. Everything was dead....again. Which meant more work for him. He just couldn't understand how someone could kill plants so often. He was about to go outside to give Finni an earful, when he walked passed an open window and heard Finni crying. Looking out he saw him below, hugging Tanaka.

"I messed up the garden again!! Sebastian's going to be mad!! What am I going to do?! When he finds out he probably won't let me watch tv today!!"

'Is that really all you care about? How about doing your job properly and worry less about that stupid box.' he thought in frustation. He hated the tv. To him it was pointless and made people's iq's go down.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Tanaka....your like a little grampa. Though...i've never had one before.......Thank you Tanaka!!"

"Ho, ho, ho."

'A little grampa?....That's just silly.' Sebastian thought as he walked away from the open window. Finding slight amusement in the fact he always told the other servants not to easedrop, but he was doing it only a moment ago. 'In any case I can't deal with the garden at the moment, my stress is so high....I need to see her.' he held his head as he tried to rub away a headache. 'Why can't I get a break even on a slow day?!' he kept saying in his mind as he went to his secret part of the garden where his girlfriend resided. Which also happened to be the only part of the garden that wasn't dead.

He looked and saw her, and grabbed her, rubbing her paw with delight. "Ahhhh, this is heaven." he blushed as he continued to stroke her paw. The cat meowing in protest. "That would be the best day off ever...." he cooed as he rubbed her face to his. He wanted so much to just bring her into the house, especially since he learned at night, she was no where to be found. But Ciel would get angry at him and probably have her removed from the property so he couldn't chance it. Putting her down, "wait for me later, i'll bring you something delicious." he smiled as he walked to the door. She meowed at him as he left.

After he shut the door he sighed heavily. He sighed again when he heard a bell ringing, signaling him that his master wanted him. "I never get a break even on slow days." he whined to himself as he made his way to Ciel's office.

* * *

Ciel was done with his work, so he tugged and tugged on the rope to the bell constantly, he wanted his snack, he knew it was too early for it, but he wanted it now and couldn't wait anymore. Finally Sebastian knocked on the door. Making him stop tugging on the rope. "Come in!" he shouted abit louder than needed.

Sebastian stepped into the room, "You called young master?"

"Yes, I want my snack now."

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, "Young master it's far too early. It's not even snack time yet."

"I don't care. I want it now."

"Yes young master." he replied.

As Ciel watched Sebastian leave the room. He smirked. He was in the mood for another prank. And he hoped it was one where Sebastian couldn't find away to turn it around.

* * *

When he got his snack, he practically melted when he put it in his mouth. "Sebastian I think I will go swimming today. Prepare for a picnic."

"I had a feeling you might feel that way young master, so I took the liberty of preparing a lunch that could be eaten during such occastions as well." Sebastian responded. It wasn't that he could read his master's mind. It was just for the fact that he too was feel abit hot with the current weather. So he figured Ciel would want to go swimming to cool off. Of course he'd never say anything.

For a brief moment Ciel blinked at Sebastian in surprise but said nothing of it. Getting up after finishing his snack, he proceeded to the door with Sebastian following him. As much as he wanted to attempt another prank on the demon, nothing was coming to his mind where Sebastian couldn't turn it around. Even as they went to the lake on his estate he was at a loss of what to do, even as he was being dressed in his swimming attire. Nothing could come to his mind. When he stepped out of the changing room he saw the other servants except Tanaka, splashing one another, but they stopped when they saw their master.

"The...the young master looks so adorable!" Maylene sputtered as Ciel took the final steps down. His swimming attire was like a child version of a sailors outfit. Hat included. And instead of pants he was wearing shorts. And the sleeves were short. "Sebastian you may relax for now." he stated.

"Thank you young master." Sebastian replied as Ciel got into the water. He wouldn't admit it but being outside in the direct sun made him abit more aware of how hot it actually was so he set up a chair under some trees for shade. He wished he could of had a cat with him then it would of been complete. But he'd have to settle for watching the others or reading a book. He couldn't very well go swimming as he'd have to remove his gloves revealing his side of the contract. Especially since it'd be suspicious if when went in the water with his gloves on making the others curious to look.

"Ho, ho, ho." came Tanaka's cheery voice.

He looked to the side and saw him holding out a fishing pole to him. Apparently Tanaka didn't want Sebastian to be left out, as he was the only one not in a swim suit. "It's okay, i'll just sit here." he declined. But Tanaka insisted, he gave in by taking the pole and walking to the edge of the pier. He highly doubted he'd catch anything, but if it'd get Tanaka off his back he wasn't going to complain much. He set up the pole to the side of the Pier, tieing it up to a wooden pole so he wouldn't have to actually hold it all day.

"Come on Sebastian! Join in! The water's great!" Finni shouted at him.

"Se...Sebastian in a swim suit." Maylene blushed as she thought about it.

"Ah he probably can't swim." Bard teased.

But Sebastian wasn't about to let it get to him, especially since he knew he could outswim Bard any day of the week. After making sure his pole was secure, he reached for the bait, but it wasn't there. Looking for a moment he saw it'd been moved closer to the edge of the pier. "Now why would anyone put that there?" he remarked as he grabbed the small container. It was surprisingly light, blinking he opened it and found it to be empty. "Tanaka, there's no bait to go fishing." he stated, as he closed the lid. Bard was swimming up behind him and went to grab for him. "Don't even think about it!" Sebastian turned at him, catching him before he could get pulled in.

"Awww your no fun." Bard whined.

But since Sebastian's attention was at Bard for the moment, when he turned back he hadn't expected Tanaka to be so close to him. Or to be in normal size for that matter. "Tana..." he started. Even as Tanaka smiled.

"Play nice." He said before Sebastian could even finish. And did something most unexpected of him. He pushed Sebastian towards the water.

Since he hadn't been expecting it, he caught himself for a brief moment with the heels of his shoes by the ledge. This small catch was short lived however as Sebastian fell backwards into the water. Right into Bard's arms as he caught him paritially. It was a reflex on his part, since he too hadn't expected Tanaka to shove Sebastian. He came up sputtering and gasping as the water was freezing. He couldn't see how the water was so icey cold when it was so hot. Though he did feel refreshed now.

Ciel blinked at the sight, then laughed. He couldn't believe how easy it was that Sebastian was knocked into the water. And he was disappointed in himself for not thinking of it. It was truly unexpected. He watched as Sebastian climbed back onto the pier, completely soaked.

Lifting a tail from his coat as he sat on the pier, "Awww, now i'm going to be wet for hours." he pretended to whine. Then a towel was put on his head, he looked back, it was Tanaka.

"Feeling better now?" he asked as he dried Sebastian's hair in a very loving way.

Sebastian blinked at him.

"Forgive me you just seemed abit hot." Tanaka smiled as he continued to dry him off. "You really should consider swimming with the others." As he finished he grabbed Sebastian's pocket watch and held it to his ear for a few moments. "It seems this will need to be fixed now." he stated after. Shaking the watch abit and hearing some water inside.

"Oh my, I don't think the young master will be pleased." Sebastian replied as he took the watch back and did the same thing. Getting the same result. It wasn't even making a ticking sound.

Ciel walked up, "What's wrong?" he asked as he picked up another towel and dried himself off.

"Tanaka killed my watch." Sebastian said as held it out to Ciel.

Ciel blinked as he looked at the watch held out infront of him. "That's silly how do you kill a watch?"

"Water and clocks don't mix young master."

Ciel took the watch, and did the same as Sebastian and Tanaka had done before. "How does water get in there?" He asked as he held it to his ear. Though he wasn't actually expecting an answer.

"Hey what is this? Play with the watch day?" Bard shouted as Maylene and Finni went back to splashing one another.

"I guess we'll have to take it to town. But tomorrow. I don't feel like going today." Ciel stated as he put the watch on a towel.

"I'll see what I can do to fix it when we get back to the house." Sebastian responded. He'd actually liked the watch as it was one of the few items Ciel had given him. Of course it was for him to perform his butler duties. But he was attracted to it's shine as well. Then his pole started bending forward, bringing his attention to it. There wasn't even any bait on it so he was confused and thought maybe one of the other servants were caught on it for a second. But they were on the otherside, and Ciel was with Tanaka on the pier with him. He grabbed it and started reeling the line before more was pulled off the spool.

The fish gave a struggle as best it could, but up against a demon it stood no chance. Within moments Sebastian had it almost out of the water. Tanaka handed Ciel a net and gave him a little shove.

"Why do I have to get it in the net?" he whined. He didn't want to touch it.

Before Tanaka could reply he reverted back to his normal self as he over strained himself. He went to sleep in a sitting position.

With a hard pull Sebastian got the fish out of the water, Bard and the others cheering in the back of him. "It seems we're having trout tonight." he stated, though it was a pretty big fish. One wouldn't be able to believe it was a trout as huge as it was. It was about the size of Sebastian's upper torso.

"And to think we were swimming with that in here." Bard stated in awe at it's size.

"Do trouts get so big?" Finni asked innocently.

"Apparently so." Maylene replied as he watched Sebastian hold it with ease while it was still caught.

* * *

Sebastian had prepared a delicious fish and chips meal, from his catch. It was savory and tender. Ciel had been disgusted when he saw Sebastian actually cleaning the fish. But was more than happy to eat it when it was nice and dead on his plate. He hadn't liked seeing the guts of the fish taken out. But he'd also asked to see since he'd never gotten to see how a fish was cleaned before. Never again would he ever look at it. As long as it was on his plate with seasonings and not moving, he was happy he decided. Though it freaked him out when he saw Sebastian slice open the fish's belly and it was still moving.

Before he could finish making the food however it seemed Tanaka had a guest. As strange as it was. No one had really put any thought that he might of known someone outside of the household. She was an elderly woman, but her physic gave the impression she wasn't as old as she seemed. Ever stranger still she was a woman of high class.

Putting the meal before her and his master, Sebastian eyed her as if there was something about her he found abit off. He also wasn't sure he should find her request for Tanaka to join her and Ciel for dinner. Sure he couldn't deny it would of been rude if Tanaka hadn't sat at the meal with his guest. And there'd been very few times when Ciel himself had joined the other servants with his meal. But those were rare moments. And understandable to a point.

When the meal was finished she requested to speak with Tanaka alone. Making everyone eagarly curious. So after they'd gone to the study to chat privately. Everyone had placed an ear at the door, eagar to hear the conversation. Even Sebastian and Ciel couldn't help but easedrop on this strange occurance.

* * *

"Tanaka..it's been a long time." the woman said in a smooth voice.

"Indeed my lady. How many years has it been?" Tanaka responded as he held his teacup longingly. His face filled with a smile as if old memories had returned instantly.

"Oh, my I don't think I could reply, then it'll remind me of how old I am." she laughed, covering her lips with her gloved hand. "But they sure are lively aren't they." she remarked as she thought of Ciel and the other servants.

Tanaka smiled, "I can honestly say not a day of boredom ever hits this house since i've known them."

"I would think so, they seem like good kids."

Ciel and the others glared at the door as if to shout, Hey! at it at the same time. They pushed their ears closer to try to hear abit better.

"Who's she calling a kid!" Bard whispered, finding the comment even more insulting than when Sebastian mocked his cooking skills.

"Tanaka, if things had been different." they all heard through the door.

Her face was filled with sorrow as she looked at him. "Unfortunately we can't change the past."

"The past may not be able to be changed, but what the future holds is still uncertain." he replied to her calmly then took a sip of his tea.

She gawked at him for a moment, then smiled, "Yes. But I wonder...did you ever complete your dream of having a family of your own?"

"If you mean did I get married and have children. Unfortunately that was not something I got to experience."

"Oh I see." she looked as her own tea cup.

"But I think my dream of having a family did come true." his voice broke her thoughts.

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Tanaka smiled his ever calm smile, "Though no one in this house is related by blood. I would say they are my family. We've laughed, cried, and had many experiences together. I've been through much with the young master. I can remember when he took his first steps, spoke his first words and first sentence. I've only known the others for so long, but the experiences we've shared are ones that I treasure dearly." He looked at her like he was the happiest man on earth, and he possibly was. "To me they are my grand children."

"Tanaka...don't you ever wish to have children of your own flesh and blood?"

Shaking his head, "I'm far too old to have any children. I'm satisfied with this. Even without the blood relation we have a bond that most families who do share blood don't even have."

"That is true." she smiled, now that she thought of it, there were families who weren't nearly as close as the ones in this house. "Why don't you tell me...about your family. You promised me when we parted that once you had your family you'd tell me all about them."

"My goodness where to begin with such a thing?" he teased, "I don't think I could start off with just picking which to speak of."

"Why not start randomly? I'm sure whomever you start with won't be loved more than the one you speak of last."

"Very true. If I must pick someone to start with I guess it would be with Bard. My age has made my memory fade, but if I recall he's the oldest of them."

"He does seem to look the part."

"I wish he'd stop smoking, such a bad habit he has that smoking. But he's a good man. He'll make a woman a fine husband someday. So long as she does the cooking."

Everyone snickered at Bard as he pouted at Tanaka's words.

"I guess it can't be helped. Not everyone is a good cook." she replied. "Just the other day my own grand daughter blew up my kitchen boiling water. This is the fifth time this month i'll have to have my kitchen redone."

"I couldn't tell you how many times our own kitchen has been repaired. But I think he'd be a fabulous cook if he'd just slow down. And not use flamethrowers."

"Wait..you let him use flamethrowers?"

"It's more of an item he uses for his...art. But i'm sure he'll overcome it. He was a soldier so I can see why it's hard for him to take it easy."

"A soldier, such an honorable background."

"Indeed."

"I never thought a soldier would be a chef. That's amazing."

"You think so? I think Finnian is abit amazing when it comes from his past."

"Finnian? Which one is that?"

"He's our garderner. The other blonde."

"He's such a happy fellow."

"From his past i'm just glad that he's able to smile everyday. He was so abused before coming here. I'm glad nothing broke his hopes and dreams from it."

"Abused? Oh my his happiness is amazing then. The poor dear, I never would of guessed such a background for one that's so joyful."

"It's in the past now, as long as he's happy, I think he won't need anything else."

Finni got teary eyed when he heard Tanaka's thoughts of him. He wanted to run in and give him a hug but then they wouldn't be able to hear the rest.

"Forgive me but it seems I can't bring a clear memory of Maylene's past."

Maylene frowned abit and tapped her fingers.

"But she'll make a lucky man a wonderful bride I think." Tanaka stated.

That made her gush where she sat.

"Really she seems abit clumsy to me.."

"Oh she's terribly far sighted you see. I think she might be in need of some new glasses now that I think of it." he pondered.

"Far sighted?"

"She's a sweet girl, but she can't see things close up very well."

"Oh I see."

"She makes very delicious tea though. Perhaps before you go we can have her make us some."

"That would be lovely. Is she the only girl here?"

"Yes she is. Why do you ask?"

She giggled, "I'm surprised she's still single then being surrounded by all those males all day."

"Ah..sometimes she makes me wish I was younger that's for sure."

"Oh Tanaka." she scoffed happily. "I think she's out of your league."

Tanaka laughed himself, "I don't think I could of kept up with her even in my younger days truthfully. I have a hard time keeping up with Finni as it is."

"Your master has changed so drastically since I last saw him."

Ciel frowned at the door when he heard he was being called on next. He wasn't sure he wanted a conversation about him to continue.

"The young master is still the young master to me. Though I miss his smiles, I will admit."

Ciel looked at the floor suddenly but said nothing.

"But they all make the days go by so happily when they are together. I can't tell you how many times they've made me laugh. You should see the pranks the young master pulls at times. Such elaborate plans for one so young. It's even more amusing when he gets the rest in on it."

Ciel went into shock, "Amusing?!" he whispered abit loud. Sure he tried to entertain himself with his pranks but he never thought it gave anyone else amusement.

"You must really love them all." she stated. "They all seems so wonderful."

"Hmmm."

"Oh but it seems you missed one I think. The one in black?"

Sebastian cringed when she said that. He didn't want to be known as the one in black.

"Ah...Sebastian is...Sebastian..is..." came Tanaka's voice as if he had to find the words he needed. "Sebastian is the one...I worry about the most." He stared at his tea with worry.

"I don't see why he seems to be the most capable of all of them."

At the door it was like everyone became so interested they didn't speak. Even they were confused abit by Tanaka's words. Sebastian's thoughts racing, 'worry about me? I'm the one you should worry about the least or not at all.'

"The most capable, the most responsible, the one you can rely on to get things done, but that in itself is why I worry so."

"Are you saying he's too reliable?"

"Of course not, it's hard to find young people who are so dedicated...it's just...I fear he forgets to take care of himself."

* * *

"Huh?!" everyone at the door stated at the same time.

"What does he mean by that?" Finni asked.

"Well if you shut up maybe he'll say it." Bard stated.

Sebastian now was at fully complete attention. Ciel looked at Sebastian, surprised at how serious he was.

* * *

Tanaka looked down at his feet. "I have yet to see that boy eat honestly. Surely he is eatting because if he wasn't he probably wouldn't be here after so many years. But I wonder if he's skipping meals. If he's getting enough rest. The duty of a butler is very stressful. I worry if he can handle it."

"He seems to be fine to me."

"Ah but he's a good actor. He hides himself well...but I can see it. The days he's so tired and stressed."

Silence seemed to just take place for a long time. Even the ones eavesdropping didn't say anything. They were looking at Sebastian as if they were now asking the same questions.

"Maybe your just not seeing it? He could be taking care of himself after everyone else." she smiled.

"You think so?" he looked perplexed, then smiled. "Perhaps your right. He's pretty sly. Though I wonder if he's under appreciated as well."

"Has he ever said anything?"

"Honestly no, but Sebastian is so independant. It's a wonder he became a butler."

She stood up from her seat. "I think your family is wonderful Tanaka. And I know your sister would be very happy to know this as well."

* * *

Everyones eyes just bulged out of their sockets, 'Sister?!' they all thought at the same time. Without warning, the door opened. Making everyone's position very awkward.

"Ummm...." Maylene started.

"We...." Finni started. Bard just scratched the back of his head.

"Oh here's that vase I was looking for." Sebastian stated as if he had nothing to do with the ease dropping. Grabbing a random vase from the nearby end table.

"Ummm.." Ciel sweated. "Tanaka I was wondering if you wanted to have some tea made? Sebastian made some wonderful bon bons." he lied.

The woman giggled from behind Tanaka, he of whom just simply smiled. "Somethings never change no matter how many generations pass." This made the woman just laugh some more.

"Aww were you all curious about your grandpa Tanaka?" she gave them all a huge grin.

Everyone blinked in surprise. Bard just smiled and went back to scratching his head. Maylene looked at the floor and tapped her fingers. Finni smiled. Sebastian and Ciel just gave her a look that clearly stated 'Are you crazy woman? He's not my grandpa'.

"Well it seems we're all here, so why don't we enjoy a snack together?" Tanaka asked, though it sounded more like a command. It didn't really stop anything from happening though.

* * *

_Honestly i'd completely forgotten about this fic. I wrote most of it like...maybe a year back because to me Tanaka reminds me of the grandpa of the family. But then I guess after a while I forgot about it. Only to get reminded about it when Tanaka was called Gramps in chapter 44. So I decided to finished it then post it up. _

_I hope some people enjoyed it. _


End file.
